


The big comeback

by geekc



Category: Real Person Fiction, Sarah de Herdt - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekc/pseuds/geekc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first try at Real People Fiction, with the girl that made me love girls with muscles: Sarah de Herdt.<br/>If you do not know who she is, do some search.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It has only be a few years since her rise and fall as a worshiped Internet muscle goddess, but for her it felt as if eons had gone by.

For now a few months, she had started to feel nostalgic of this time, of her numerous tours and shows all around the world, where people sometimes fought, just to have the slightest contact or a close look of her toned body.

\- xxx -

Even if she had retired from the bodybuilding world, she was decided to win back her former title of Internet phenomenon.

Once, she had tried a reconversion in porn, but it had not convinced her that much, and she still prefered posing or going solo in front of the camera. It would then be with such pictures or clips that she would do her big comeback.

\- xxx -

Before anything else, she had documented herself on the latest evolutions in the female bodybuilding scene. It seemed that there were more “stars” than when she rose to fame, and that they looked bigger than she ever was and had more defined muscles than hers had ever been.

Despite having retired for years, she had not let herself go and managed to keep a rather fit body. Because of this, she thought that it would not be that hard to regain her former top physique, and gain even more muscle mass than before.

As she resumed a daily routine, she also took the habit everyday, after her workout session and just before taking a shower, to flex and pose naked in front of her mirror, her body still glistening with sweat.

After her shower, she would remain naked for the rest of the evening, to the greatest delight of her male neighbors each time she passed in front of a window. During the evening, she would look at pictures of her past tours and shows, and watch what the newest fitness and muscle idols were posting.

\- xxx -

After a month of training, she had regained her top physique, and started to think of how she would do her comeback, i.e. should she post a picture or a video? After some reflection, she decided to create an account on Instagram, and to post a selfie of her flexing in her training clothes in front of her mirror, with “Did you missed me?” as a comment.

The following minutes, the success was immediate. Her picture was liked and commented a thousand times. And all the comments were really enthusiastic. Many of these comments were about her possible evolution after such a comeback.

As a result, she was really motivated to train really hard in order to get her muscles more defined and bigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She seems motivated... What will be her next move ?


	2. Greeting her fans

The following weeks, she posted selfies every two days after her trainings, and each time, her pictures get thousands of likes and comments within the minute they were posted. How proud she was to be again worshipped by so many people...

But she still was not satisfied by her selfies, because due to Instagram’s TOS she had to post clothed pics, but the truth was she would feel more at ease if she was naked while posing, and her old nudes had more success than the pictures she had clothes on, even if it was really skimpy bikinis.

In order to be able to show herself in her birthday suit on the Internet, she decided to create her own website, on which she would sell picture sets and some videos. But first, she wanted to generate some more buzz around her comeback by posting new nudes and a short video clip.

For her first video, she decided to keep it simple: she would shoot it herself using her webcam.

\- xxx -

Wearing only a tank top and side-tie panties, she started the video sitting in front of her computer, greeting her fans: "I know you are many waiting for this, so here is it: my naked self". Then she stood up and started to slowly remove her top.

Beginning by the straps, she let it slip progressively down along her body. After a first stop at the level of her nipples, she pulled it further down revealing her toned stomach and its four pack. When it reached her hips, she swing them seductively, as if her top was a skirt, while shaking her chest.

Once her top down, she turned on herself while shaking her butt, before untying her panties side by side. She then let it fall, and as soon as it touched the floor, she started to shake her whole body.

Once she had stopped her dance, she walked back to her desk, leaned forward, winked at the camera and before stopping the recording, asked: "So, what do you think of this?".

Doing this had turned her on. It was quite understandable: she was waiting to do this for so long, that doing it triggered the secretion of lots of hormones, which caused this sexual arousal. Her arousal was such that she had to do something before bursting out.

Leaning back on her desk chair, she slowly opened her legs, and while twisting one of her rock hard nipples, she slid her other hand along her stomach before reaching between her legs.

She then slid her fingers in and out of her dripping wet core, toying with her erected clitoris, until she experienced a huge squirting orgasm.

The after effects were immediate, and she slumped on her chair and had to wait a few minutes, her chest slowly rising and falling, before she could be able to catch her breath.

After having watched it to check it a last time, she posted her video on some site specialized in buff women porn. And like her pics, her video was rapidly watched thousand of times, with always positive comments.

\- xxx -

The following weeks’ workout session were dedicated to hardening her muscles at their current state, and get them more defined.

As the days went by, her arms, legs, back and abs slowly gained more definition, and even some volume. An unexpected, but welcomed, side effect was that her four pack was not only gaining some definition, but was also slowly turning to a six pack.

She was so proud of this result, that the first pics she posted on her newly created site were all shot so as to show as much as possible her stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that she had bared it all what will she do ?


	3. Stepping up

And slowly a routine established itself. Each day, after her training, she would shoot eithers pics or a video, post it on the Net, and watch as likes and comments arise.

Her pics were now mostly nudes, and her videos were of her just showing of her muscular body or of her using toys.

Despite winning money by cumming she was not still fully satisfied. No matter how hard she trained, she did not win any more muscle mass. She could resort to the same means as the buff porn stars, but she did not want to ruin her cute little face nor to grow monstrous clitoris.

One evening, as she jerked off after a particularly arousing home photoshoot, during which she had oiled up herself, she remembered: long ago, when she was at the top of her glory, somebody had sent her a big pouch a some herbal mix with an unsigned note.

The note said: “If one day you are in need of power, please use this mix, whose composition is a secret transmitted orally since generations in my family”. As at the time she was in no need of any more power, she had put the pouch aside, and had forgotten about it until that evening.

Still naked, her oiled body glistening under the lights, she got the herbal mix out of the cupboard she had put it in, and went back to the kitchen to think about what to do with it.

As she turned the note, she saw that her admirer had left there instructions on how to use the mix. These instructions were the following : "In one liter of boiling water, let brew two spoons of the mix for 15 minutes. Consume the resulting drink regularly during effort". She decided to give it a try the next day. ‘ _Better that than steroids_ ’, she thought. ‘ _At worst it could make me sick, it is only plants_ ’.

That same evening she prepared her first batch of this new drink, so that she could hit the gym at the opening, as she liked to do in the week-end.

\- xxx -

The next morning, she woke up early, full of energy. After a quick breakfast, she showered, and left for the gym. Once there, she changed quickly into her workout outfit, and went in for her training.

As it was rather early, she took the opportunity to have all the machines for herself to make longer series on each machine. At the end of the morning, when she stopped for lunch, she felt a little sore, but a little less than usual. In the afternoon, she took a mat, and did all possible exercises (pull-ups, stand-ups, sit-ups…). Just before leaving, she had time to lift some weight.

At home, she immediately stripped out of her training clothes, as she did not took the time to change back at the gym, and lay down on her bed naked, covered in beads of sweat. She stayed there for several minutes, one hand on her belly, and the other on her chest, thinking about the day.

She did not seemed to have gain any muscle mass, but it seemed that this day had not drained her as much as usual. Could it be the effect of the drink?

Standing back up, she went in front of her mirror to pose in front of it. Flexing and turning around to examine herself, she tried to imagine the sexy muscle mass she could become. She finally struck a side pose, so as to expose the bumps of her abs and the curves of her chest, and took a selfie.

She then had her evening meal, and watched her old single porn video. Even if it had not been a good experience, she could not help jerking off to it. Later, as she was laying in bed, she decided to move to the next level in her videos, and try herself at machine porn.

\- xxx -

The following weeks she kept training while drinking the brew. As the days passed, her muscles slightly gained in volume, but mostly in hardness and definition. And in the meantime, other parts of her body unnoticeably changed: her hair had grown a little longer, and her small breasts were filling up, gaining in firmness and perkiness.

At the same time, she contacted sites that shoot and sell machine porn videos. She knew that there existed different kinds of machine, and she already had made her choice in this diversity: she wanted to try machines involving dildos and vibrators. She was eventually contacted by _pumpmypussy.porn_ who accepted her application, and wanted to meet her for an interview.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this drink really have some effect? Will she be hired by pumpmypussy?  
> Find more in the next chapter of "The big comeback".


	4. The interview

The week before her meeting with _pumpmypussy.porn_ , that was planned on Saturday, she trained hard, so as to be as fit as possible.

During that week, she remarked that all of her training clothes were tighter. Her breasts now stretched her top, the nipples clearly visible, poking through the fabric, and her butt was hugged more tightly by her shorts. In addition her six-pack had reached an unprecedented definition, and her arms and legs had gained in girth.

This new drink was really potent after all...

‘ _I will not have time to shop before tomorrow, but I feel that the clothes will not be a problem’_ , she thought humourously.

That evening, as she posed and flexed in front of her mirror, she ran her hands all over her body, sliding her fingers along each muscle fiber and ridge, each stroke sending waves of pleasure through her whole body.

And soon she was lying on the floor moaning with pleasure, kneading her firm and muscular chest. One hand slowly crept along her striated abs, and reached for her wet core. Once there, she dipped two fingers inside, and started pumping them energetically. As her walls clamped around her fingers, and her abs contracted rapidly, she squirted two hot streams that splashed on the mirror and the floor.

Lying on the spot to catch her breath, she fell asleep on the floor in her naked glory. Later in the night, she woke up, and went to her bed. Too excited by the day to come, she had to wank herself to sleep.

\- xxx -

At _pumpmypussy.porn's_ offices, she was lead into a very peculiar conference room : in the middle of it stood a shiny metallic pole, and on a table was a plate with body oil, and an assortment of sex toys, of many shapes, length and girth.

Her interviewers, a man and a woman, arrived, and the interview started. At first it was classical questions about herself, her education and so on... She was then asked to show them what she got.

Turning around and grabbing the pole, she slowly stripped down to a black micro bikini. Due to her new growth, her breasts could burst at any moment out of the tiny triangles, and her thong was wedging her butt deeper than when she bought the bikini. She then posed, flexing her arms, making her enlarged boobs bounce with the help of her reinforced pecs.

Grabbing the bottle of body oil, she poured some in the hollow between her breasts, and let it trickle down her belly. As the oil was about to reach the small piece of fabric covering her crotch, she started smearing it, first on her belly, and then on her chest, slipping her hands under the bra.

Once well oiled, she slowly removed her bikini, and when in her birthday suit, she posed and flexed again.

Both of her interviewers seemed mesmerised by what they had in front of them ; the guy even had an hard-on tenting his trousers.

"Pl-please, proceed", he said, designating the toys on the plate.

She slowly walked to the table, swinging seductively her hips, and with her back to them, giving them a good look of her powerful glutes, she carefully chose a dildo. Her choice was a thick black vibrator.

Walking back to the middle of the room, she sat on the floor facing her interviewers, and slowly spread her legs open.

She positioned the head of the dildo near her already wet slit, and turned it on. At first she made small circular movements around her pussy, then she started dipping it, first gently, then always deeper and more vigorously, until with each stroke she buried it to the hilt.

After some pumping, and a huge lot of moaning, her oiled abs contracted rapidly. As she let out a louder and longer moan, her pussy sprinkled the floor between her and her interviewers.

Once she had caught her breath, they said that there was no reason to reject her application.

Before she could get dressed, both of the recruiters wanted to feel her hard body. She let them touch her everywhere: she let them run their hands along the hard lumps of her abs, they could test the firmness of her breasts…

As she was dressing up, they asked her on which she would be available for the shooting. It was then agreed that the shooting would take place on the next Friday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After such a successful interview, she is sure to shoot with pumpmypussy. But how is the shooting going to happen? Will her video have success?  
> Find more in the next chapter of "The big comeback".


	5. At pumpmypussy's

The following week, she worked even harder, to be at her top for the shooting. And her training proved to be very efficient, as during the week, all her body gained in hardness and size: her breasts had grown bigger and firmer, with matching pecs, her six pack was turning into an eight pack...

The day of the shooting, she woke up early, and was quickly ready for the day. At the address given by _pumpmypussy.porn_ , she met the filming crew. Some of them were long time fans, while all of them were eager to see her in action.

She then prepared for the shooting directly in front of them, offering them a slow and sensual strip tease. Once she got rid of any garment covering her muscular anatomy, she stretched, to warm up. To finish, she posed and flexed all of her muscles, focusing on her abs and pecs, by performing quick breast bouncings. After having oiled herself up, she was ready.

Facing the camera, she sat in front of the machine. Grabbing the dildo attached to the machine's rod, she positioned its head near her already wet slit. Once she had inserted it, she started the machine.

As the machine's speed increased, so did her moanings. While the machine pumped her pussy, she rotated her hips in sync with it. Gradually, her hips motion slowed down, while gaining in intensity, especially when the dildo was buried in her to the hilt.

When she came, her abs were seen contracting rapidly while her pussy let out a huge cum load, and as she arched her back, her thrown back head disappeared behind the huge mounds of her breasts.

As she slowly came down from her climax, lying limply on the floor breathing deeply, the whole crew applauded her performance. When she was able to stand up, the crew asked her if she could pose with them.

“Yes, no problem”, and viewing all these boners around her, she added with a malicious smile: “I can offer you more than a mere photo”.

Kneeling in the middle of all these men, she told them to take their pant down. Sucking and wanking two at a time, she was soon covered by a layer of thick hot cum. When they all had received their “special treat”, she posed in the middle of them.

She then showered to wash away all that spunk, and got back home. At home, as the day’s excitation receded, she immediately plopped down on her bed and fell asleep without having time to undress. Waking up at the beginning of the evening, she undressed and did as she do every evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After such a performance, Is her video going to have success?  
> Find more in the next chapter of "The big comeback".


	6. A huge hit and a new ability

The following week, as she was still at the gym, she received a mail from _pumpmypussy.porn_ with a link to her video, so she could preview it before they made it available. After her training she quickly went back home, without changing nor showering. At home she immediately removed her clothes, revealing her muscular body, still glistening with sweat, and went to her computer.

As she viewed herself in all her oiled muscular glory, she realized how much she had gained in such a short time. Then as on the screen the machine started its pumping, her own performance and the remembrance of the experience started to make her horny. She slowly slid a hand along the ridges of her abs and reached for her leaking pussy. She then started dipping her fingers, while stimulating her swollen clitoris. In sync with what was happening on the screen her movements gained in speed and amplitude, and as she came in the video she also came in front of her computer, splashing juices everywhere.

As she was catching her breath, she thought about her mysterious quick and huge muscle gain, and started to fear for her health. She decided to make the herbal mix analysed and to see a doctor.

\- xxx -

The next day, she left some of the herbal mix in a laboratory for having it analyzed. Some days later she got the results, and bring them to the doctor she had an appointment with.

After he had carefully read the analysis’ result, he examined her. He asked her to remove her clothes and keep only her undies on. As she undressed, he had a visible boner growing in his pants, but he remained professional as he examined her.

“There is nothing to fear Miss De Herdt. You’re perfectly healthy. This herbal mix you talked me about seemed to have had no effect at all on your body…”

“No effect!? Are you sure?? Look at how fit I am right now. And only after a few months!”

“As I was about to say, this herbal seemed to have had no effect on your body, but had an effect on your mind. It had unlocked in your spirit the ability to shape your body to your desire.”

“So, you mean that if I want to grow even more bigger just by flexing…” As she flexed to illustrate her words, she started growing: her arms grew bigger and bigger, she grew taller as her legs expanded, her already huge breasts swelled, bursting out of her exploding bra, and her panties were swallowed, then destroyed by buttocks strong enough to break a coconut.

This time it was too much for the doctor, whose hard on grew so much his brain could no more function normally. To get him to come to his senses she had to wank him, until he came in an explosion of cum, coating her face and her muscular front body. Some of it pooled between her breasts, and slowly trickled down her belly.

“Now that you are back to your senses, could you go out to buy me some new clothes? I don’t think I could fit anymore into the one I came with…”

By the time the doctor came back, she had gained some mastery of her new ability.

“For your underwear I only found only sport underwear stretchy enough to fit your stature. Regarding the clothes, I also bought sportswear; I took the largest size.”

It took some growing and shrinking till she found the perfect fit. She then left the doctor’s office and went back home, where she immediately stripped out of her clothes.

She spend the evening practicing some growing and shrinking in front of her mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will she do after such a huge hit? Would she develop and use her new ability?


End file.
